Love is in the air
by Ichi-chan of ICCS
Summary: Lum and Ataru on their special date


Love is in the air 

Love is in the air  
an Urusei Yatsura Fanfic  
by: Ichichan of ICCS

One day since the incident happened,(space cold sickness that Lum's Father spread  
throughout Tomobiki high) Ataru is busy annoying all girls in the school, then Lum had seen Ataru  
flirting.. again, about 5 seconds till he'll experience Lum's shock treatment, their homeroom  
teacher Onsen-Mark, entered the what he always call "THE CLASSROOM OF FAILURES"(the 2  
-4 homeroom class).. Because of his unlucky incident (the cat stole his beef gyudon during his  
breakfast) he is pissed off.. All of the students greeted him upon entering but he heard a ruckus  
coming from the back.... Megane and the others (Lum's Storm troopers)...Megane says that  
they're planning something to Ataru to make him break up with Lum.. Onsen-Mark heard this and  
he gave the group a special treatment he hit the guys with a rolled thin book..by the threatening  
look on the teacher's face makes them terrified so the class had begun.. but the "Lum's Storm  
troopers" are looking awkward towards Ataru and whispers "Ataru we'll get you for this..

THEN CAME LUNCHTIME  
  
Lum and Ataru is eating their bento..then suddenly the couple, Shinobu and Mendo is  
coming towards the two eating.. and ask's if they can join in.. Lum and Ataru agreed..while eating  
Mendo brought the subject "Where should we go in this coming hina matsuri??(Doll's Festival for  
girls..usually in March 3) then Shinobu and Lum said "I should get a Hina Doll (for girls only)..  
Ataru secretly whispered to Mendo "Hey Mendo, can you lend me some Kani (money)??" Mendo  
violently shouted "NAN DA TOU?????(WHAT??)" "CALM DOWN MENDO.." Ataru blurted.." We  
can trade partners if you lend me money.." Ataru and Mendo grinned..The two boys agreed to  
have a double date and buy the girls some Hina dolls..Megane and the others could'nt help but to  
overhear what the couples are talking about and suddenly blurted a plan...when Ataru is with  
Lum we should sneak and grab Ataru and beat the crap out of him..hahahahah.. than Lum will be  
ours and we will get even with Ataru...DISMISSAL TIME  
  
Megane and the others gathered around while Megane said "THE MEETING WILL  
COMMENCE IN 10 MINS BY THAT TIME GET DRESSED AND WAIT FOR ME IN THE  
MEETING PLACE (gyuudon stand) ! WE SHALL FEAST TODAY FOR OUR VICTORY  
TOMMOROW!" "YAY!" the others replied..after 10 mins. and 12 gyuudon later they are all wasted  
like a guy that drank 2 liters of sake..LATER.. AT ATARU'S HOUSE  
  
"ne,ne, Darling, what kimono should I use, the green one or the red one..??"Lum  
asked..Ataru on the other hand enjoying his favorite food of all time..Cup Ramen..  
"mmMMMmmnnnmmmnnn"...(w/ noodles on his full mouth.Ataru answered)..why are you so excited  
all of the sudden?? its not until tommorow night" Ataru said.Lum didnt answer but gave  
Ataru a beautiful smile.. "KAWAII" said ataru to himself. "I did'nt knew Lum is so cute...this  
maybe a good idea" then Jari-ten (Bratty Ten) asked Lum "Lum-chan will you do tommorow?" "tommorow  
is Hina Matsuri, I'm going out on a date with Darling,"Lum answered."YOU'RE HAVING A DATE WITH THAT   
AHOU??" ("fool", insultly speaking) "Don't call my Darling an ahou, Ten-chan or you'll be spending  
your weekdays in the UFO. say sorry to Darling.!" Lum shouted."."Gommen ne, oniichan" "What the....  
" Ataru said.."don't call me oniichan.. it gives me the creeps" and he's back again eating his cup  
ramen "But tommorow I can't get my money from Mendou-san if we didn't switch places.  
aaaaarrrrggghhh.. I can't decide..the best thing is... arrrrgghhh I have to wait....kussou.."Ataru  
whispered.HINA MATSURI DAY  
  
Lum is in the UFO trying on her beautiful red Kimono .. she turned on the device that she planted  
on Ataru's Phone "..." Ataru is on the phone talking with Shinobu Lum immediately interrupted the  
phone and shouted "We are taking a bath earlier and thinking about our plans before having a  
baby.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ataru answered "no,no Shinobu I'ts not true" "You stupid hentai  
(pervert)!!!!!!!!!!"then,Shinobu hanged the phone..Ataru said "Not Again.."  
then, Lum came down fron her UFO to Ataru's house. 


End file.
